This invention relates to acetals and more particularly to acetals containing polynitro or fluoronitro alkyl groups.
Compounds used as plasticizers in propellants and explosives should have low melting points, high boiling points, and high explosive energy content. It was known in the prior art that NO.sub.2 groups raise the boiling point and increase the energy content of symmetrical acetals. Unfortunately, NO.sub.2 groups also raise the melting points of acetals, making them less suitable as plasticizers.